Painful Secret
by shamenteen
Summary: Ryu keeps a secret from his friends, and it is hurting him greatly. You see, his secret is someone who he can't get rid of, but as time goes by, he doesn't want to. RB YY DEAD damn, i think I like it still too...


Shamenteen: Hello readers of my first fanfic. I would like to say a few things before I start the story. First, everything that happens in this fic is written as soon as it pops into my head, therefor it can sound both logical or totally bogus according to the series.

Vamp: Does it matter, the story will suck either way.

Fallen Angel: gasp Don't say that! It's very mean and you will destroy her confidence, that can mean she won't write the story.

Vamp: shrugs Good, then we won't have to suffer and read it.

Shamenteen: That's cruel. I haven't even started and I already got flames.

Vamp: Glad to be of service..

Shamenteen: --; Anyhow, please forgive me for any mistakes I make. Comments, both good and bad, are welcomed.

Fallen Angel: Shamenteen doesn't own anything here except her OC and the plot. You can tell who they are if you don't recognize them. .

Shamenteen: Please enjoy!.

Vamp: God have mercy on are souls. -.-

* * *

Chapter 1

He Still Here

(Monday, November 3, 3:00 pm)

"What a day. First that pop quiz in History-"

"-That you failed-"

"-Then that test in math-"

"-that you also failed-"

"-Then that chemical test in science-"

"-That you failed, and blew-up the lab-"

"-Shud-up. Then we were given that project due next week in art."

"Witch you will probably fail."

"Shud-up! It's not like you past any of the test with flying colors Ms. I-Am-Smarter-Then-Ya-Eva-Be!"

Tea Granger held up a sheet of paper and pushed it right in front of Joey Weeler's face. "I past all the test

with a B average, and I am smarter than you will ever be."

"She's got you there man." Tristan Taylor added as he gave a look over the paper.

"Shud-up, who's side are ya on anyway?"

Yugi Moto sweet-dropped as he watched three of his best friends argue. School just got out and they were walking to the Game Shop to hang-out. Yugi glanced over at Ryu Bakura who walked beside them, he seemed to be watching the drama unfold before them, a small smile gracing his lips, how amusing they all were. "What did you get on the test Bakura?"

Ryu looked down at Yugi as they walked behind their bickering friends, he always wondered why they called him by his last name, "I past them. How did you do Yugi?"

Yugi sighed as his head dropped, "Not so good. The math test was really hared, I barely past." Yugi was never that good at math.

Ryu gave a small nod as he looked back in front of them. They stopped walking because Tristain and Joey were having another verbal battle, previous arguments with Tea forgotten.She stood off to the side and looked somewhat annoyed at the fighting. They always did fight a lot.

"Would you two cut it out. No one cares witch one of you is smarter or more skilled and talented." Tea said as she set a hand on Joey's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

Yugi decided to join in, "Yeah guys, besides I think Bakura is smarter then us all."

Ryu gave a slightly startled and surprised expression, a very slight and faint blush on his pail cheeks, never was one to be put in the spot light, "Um, I'm not that smart."

Joey gave a goofy grin, "Nah, Yugi's write, you are the smartest of us all. I'm betten you past both test with highest grades outa the whole glass, am I right?"

Ryu's small blush grew slightly larger as he suddenly found the ground very interesting. He really was never one to be in the spotlight, even in small groups like this.

Joey's grin grew, "I new it! I'm betten that Kaiba was pretty mad he wasn't the smartest one!"

Tristan gave a laugh, "Probably blamed the teacher for it."

Tea gave a nod, "Yeah, Kaiba is probably sitting in his limo fuming, glaring at everything that 'is around him."

They all laughed and started walking again, chatting away happily, but Ryu fell behind slightly, the pink blush no longer on his face, replaced by a small frown and a few beads of sweet. Bakura was acting up again.

Ever since the Battle City, Bakura had withdrawn himself into the Millennium Ring, that was his chosen name. Everyday Bakura would talk to him, insulting him, hunting him. Ryu tried to get rid of the ring, but it would always come back, and Bakura would punish him for it, sending jolts of pain through-out his body, causing more pain then any physical wound could.

He dared not tell Yugi and the others, who knows what they would do, or how they would react. One of the few reasons Bakura stays within the ring, he knows what some of those possibilities are, none of witch would work in his favor. He knows how strong both Yugi and Yami have grown, he will have to wait if he wishes to do anything.

Ryu took deep, even breathes. Bakura had decided it would be amusing to send a few sparks of pain through his body, just to see how he would react. He still liked to see people suffer, nothing would change that.

'Bakura, please stop...'

Ryu heard the dark laughter echo through his head. The only thing Bakura liked more than suffering and power, as well as money, was having people beg and submit to him. But Ryu's begs were ignored as Bakura sent another jolt.

Ryu almost fell as the pain shot through his body, but caught himself and only stumbled a bit.

This action did not go unnoticed by Yugi as he fell back till he was walking next to Ryu, concern clear on his face. "Bakura, are you alright?"

'Please stop...' "I'm fine Yugi. I just tripped, that's all" Ryu gave a smile, though it was forced. Bakura had withdrawn, for now at lest. He may be crazy, but he is no fool, he knows when to listen and when not to. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle would of sensed the ring, and Bakura as well.

Though Yami was on the side of good and his friend, he still was wary of the ancient Pharaoh. Events have proven him to be willing to take drastic measures even when their are alternatives, as well as containing a bit of darkness with in him. Yes, Ryu had a right to be wary.

Yugi still looked concerned, "Are you sheer, you look a bit shaken up by something"

He had no idea. "I promise I am alright. I just have a headache from all the test. I will be fine Yugi, no need to worry." Luckily Ryu was a good actor when called for. He gave Yugi another smile to prove his point.

Yugi seemed to but it as he smiled back. "Good, I was worried about you Bakura"

No. Not Bakura. Ryu. Ryu was the one in danger, caused by Bakura. No need to worry about Bakura, he is doing fine.

(11:42 pm, Ryu's Apartmen't)

Ryu was sweating heavily, his eyes closed tightly, his breathing came out in harsh pants. His body was in a climax of pain. He fell forward onto his knees, arms clutched around his body, he released a strangled cry.

"Bakura, please stop it!" he gasped out as he had a moment to breathe.

His cry was ignored as his body felt another wave of pain. He new his cries for mercy would be ignored, but he still tried. It was all he could do as the dark laughter entered his head.

'Poor, pathetic, Ryu. All alone with no one to help you.' The words echoed in his mind accompanied by another wave of white hot pain.

Ryu let the tears fall down his face as his eyes were clamed closed, a chocked sob escaped his lips.

Bakura finally took pity on him, dissolving the pain away as Ryu fell forward, curling into a fetal position on his side. The tears slowed as his breathing eased and his body numbed.Ryu couldn't stop his thoughts as he wondered why Bakura did this to him.

A cold settled into the living room of Ryu's two bedroom apartment, Ryu shivered as it nipped at his skin, the cold numbing his body farther, leaving him in a dazed state were he became deft to his surroundings.

Strong arms lifted him of the cream colored carpet, bringing him over to the white leather couch, setting him down gentle. Ryu didn't notice the change as he drifted farther into his mind, falling into a deep sleep. A blanket was placed over him.

Bakura looked down at his host. Small, weak, frail, submissive, kind, trusting, everything that was opposite of himself. The golden ring that hung from his neck gleamed in the moon light that shined through the glass window. He frowned as he remembered Ryu's thoughts.

'Pathetic really. This mortal is too trusting and kind.'

Innocence. The one word that could describe Ryu completely. Even after his experience in Dualist Kingdom, as well as Battle City, he still is the same fool, still so innocent.

Ryu was unaware that Bakura could take a form of his own. He looked like a twin to the boy, except Bakura looked darker and was slightly taller.

Bakura walked over to the window and peered out at the streets that lay below, it seemed it was deserted. Not surprising. It was almost midnight.

Passing clouds covered the crescent moon, putting everything in momentary darkness. Bakura smirked at the idea of how his light would react when he reveled his new form. The clods moved across the sky as the moon shone through. Bakura returned to the inside of Ryu's mind, the ring placed above his head, glowing in the light of the moon.

Bakura questioned only one thing. When did Ryu become his light?

* * *

Shamenteen: That was the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed yourselves. Sorry about the lack of dialogue. There will be more talking and events in the next chapter. 

Vamp: And look, I'm still alive. That proves that I am a forsaken being.

Fallen Angel: Please review!


End file.
